


Meet Me in the Hallway

by Underthecorktree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Based on a song, Canon Universe, Claire Novak Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Grindr, Happy Ending, Illustrated, M/M, Movie Nights, No Smut, Online Dating, Sad Castiel, Sam Knows, Sam Ships It, Texting, but it's okay I promise, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthecorktree/pseuds/Underthecorktree
Summary: When Cas discovers Dean uses the same dating app that Claire downloaded for him, the same one that she mentioned is for gay men, he decides to use the anonymity of the internet to his advantage. He soon realizes that he may have gotten himself in too deep when he overhears a conversation between Dean and Sam about his feelings for this online version of him. Now he has to figure out how to get through this with his friendship intact, and if he's lucky, maybe he can get a date out of it too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! It's been a little while since I've wrote anything, and this definitely took me forever, but I think it turned out pretty well. This fic is loosely based on the song, Meet Me in the Hallway by Harry Styles, so you might want to give it a listen if you haven't. It's definitely not necessary to understand the story though. This was also my first time doing art for one of my fics, so that was pretty fun.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> As always, I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters from the show.

Cas walked down the cold and barren hallway, listening for signs of life beyond the heavy metal doors that filled the walls. It seemed that Sam was not currently home. He went further down until he heard the sounds of Led Zeppelin filtering through from one of the rooms causing the corners of his mouth to pull upwards. Cas lifted his hand and pounded it against the door in quick succession. After only a few seconds, the volume of the music was turned down and footsteps came from the other side instead. The door creaked open to reveal a surprising sight. Dean’s eyes lit up and his stance was open and relaxed. It was a stark contrast to the expected sight of a blotchy face and tear filled eyes that usually accompanied Dean when he locked himself in his room and turned the music on high.

 

“Hello, Dean.”

  
Dean’s face scrunched up to accommodate the grin that found it’s way to his face. “Hey, Cas. Glad to see ya’ buddy.”

 

“You as well, Dean.” Cas shuffled his feet, and looked behind Dean, into his room, then back down at his feet.

  
  
Dean stared for a moment and raised his eyebrow at the man before him. “So, what’s goin’ on? If you’re here rather than galavanting around, trying to perform miracles, you must need somethin’?”

 

“Not particularly. I just wanted to see you.” He paused for a moment. “And Sam.” he added. “I thought we could ‘hang out’ as you say. You mentioned wanting to have a movie night some time ago. Perhaps we could do that.”

 

“Uh, Yeah Cas. Sure. We can do movie night. Sam’s out with Eileen, but we can have fun without him. Let me just get my phone and we’ll go pick something out.” Dean was about to turn around, but he spun back toward Cas before he could walk away. “If you’re lucky, I might even make the good popcorn.” Dean winked, then finally turned to walk back into his room for a moment.

 

Cas was immensely grateful for the few seconds alone, as it gave him time to school his expression and hopefully remove any traces of the heat that flooded his face at Dean’s gesture. He watched Dean walk back into the room and close the door behind himself. His phone was in his hand and the music was no longer coming from his speakers when they began to head toward the makeshift theatre room they’d crafted from one of the unused bedrooms.

  
Cas took in the sight of DVD’s lining the wall. It was one of Dean’s few indulgences that he’d built up over the years they’d lived at the bunker. Most of the movies had been obtained at Goodwill or some of the various garage sales they’d frequent in the warmer months. By now, nearly 5 years after finding the place, his collection had become pretty impressive. The movies spanned all genres and Cas was surprised at the amount that he didn’t recognize. He’d always figured that Metatron implanting him with pop culture knowledge would have ruined movies for him to, but it turned out that unless the movie was made from a book, he had very little knowledge of the film industry aside from Dean’s teachings.

 

“See somethin’ you like?”

 

Dean’s voice startled him from his revery. “I don’t know. These all sound like they might be interesting.”

 

“Well, yeah. Most of ‘em are mine. Sammy’s got a few foreign artsy films in there, but those are easy to stay away from.”

 

“Even so, I’m not sure what to choose.”

 

“Well, I could pick one, if you want?”

 

Cas thought for a moment. In recent months he had tried to make more decisions for himself, because it helped him feel more connected to humanity, but he figured in this circumstance it would be best to yield to the expert. “I would appreciate that very much, Dean.”

 

“Yeah, it’s just a movie, but okay. Let’s see what we’ve got to watch.” Dean ran his fingers across the sides of the boxes. He hummed to himself as he searched through the stacks, and Cas saw how at peace he was in this little moment and vowed to ask Dean to do this kind of thing more often. Eventually, Dean stopped and pulled a box out to hold up to Cas.

 

“How ‘bout Zombieland? It’s a comedy. Emma Stone’s pretty hot too.”

 

“Very well.” Cas nodded along, but truthfully he had no clue who Emma Stone was, nor did he really care about her relative attractiveness. He just wanted to see Dean happy.

 

“Cool. Why don’t you get the movie going, and I’ll go make the popcorn and get us a couple of beers?”

 

Cas nodded once more, then took the box from Dean’s hand to begin his task. He saw Dean throw his phone onto the couch before he walked out of the room, but thought nothing of it and went about inserting the disk into the player as Dean had shown him when the first set up the room. Satisfied that he’d done everything correctly, he sat down on one end of the couch and waited for Dean to return. After a few seconds however, he noticed Dean’s phone light up from it’s place on the couch cushion. He figured he should check to make sure Sam was not in any sort of danger that would need their immediate attention, so he picked the phone up and read the message on the screen. It was not Sam as he had expected. Instead, the phone displayed a message from someone called “Buff_bro” that simply said “U up?” While that seemed strange to Cas, what really shocked him was the little icon and name next to message telling him it came from the Grindr app. Claire had installed the same app on his phone the last time he saw her, insisting that he use it if he ever got over his “repressed lumberjack”, and explained that it would help him find a new one. He had yet to even open it, but Claire explained enough that he knew what it was for, and it wasn’t something he ever thought Dean would openly use.

 

He heard Dean’s footsteps thundering down the hallway and quickly tossed the phone back down onto the couch. He turned to face the television, and stayed staring it even as Dean sat the popcorn down on the table in front of them and found a place on the couch. He didn’t move as Dean pressed play on the remote, and he found himself so lost in thought that he didn’t even hear Dean calling out to him.

 

“Cas!”

 

He jumped in his seat, and finally turned toward Dean. “What?”

 

“I was just asking if you wanted the beer I brought you?”

 

He looked down and noticed that Dean’s arm was outstretched to hand the drink to him. “Oh, of course. Thank you.”

 

“No problem. You okay?”

 

“Yes, of course.”

 

“Okay, whatever.”

 

Cas turned back to the movie, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Dean reach for his phone and read the message on it. He stiffened, thinking of how Dean would respond, but then he heard him huff, and stick his phone back into his pocket, and Cas loosened up his posture a bit and sunk into the couch. He tried his best to pay attention to the movie the rest of the and laugh when it seemed appropriate, but his mind kept wandering back to what he’d discovered on Dean’s phone. What did this all mean?


	2. Chapter 2

This may easily be the biggest mistake he had ever made. Dean would never forgive him if he found out. Cas knew this with almost certainty. Yet, he went on with his plan. No, he had not partnered with Crowley again, nor was he working with any angels. He did not have plans to help some lost soul that would later turn against him. This time, his actions were purely selfish. 

He opened up the app Claire had downloaded for him, and looked toward the door to his room to ensure he’d remembered to close it. It took a couple seconds for the program to load, but then Cas saw the login screen appear. He entered in his email, created a password, and made up a birthdate that would put him at about the age of his vessel. He figured this would be all that was asked of him, but then another screen was loaded. 

This time, the program wanted a picture and a name. Cas thought for a moment. He didn’t know what people usually expected out of these sorts of apps, but he knew that if his plan were to work, he couldn’t show his face in the image, and he certainly couldn’t display his name. He scrolled through his camera’s images and found a picture of him that Claire had taken the last time he saw her. He had removed his normal clothing in favor of something Claire called “joggers” and a Wonder Women t-shirt that she bought him to wear while they watched movies. The image in question showed his head down as he sat on a bench, looking at his phone, while he waited for Claire to rent the movies from something called “Red Box”. He figured this image would be fine, as there were no identifiable features shown, but it still showed him. He clicked the image and watched it load onto the screen. Now, onto the next part.

He stared at the box that asked for a display name and closed his eyes and groaned. Why did these things ask so many questions of him? He wanted the name to fit him, but everything he thought of seemed way too obvious. It wasn’t like he could just put Jimmy Novak, or even any of his other alternate identities like Steve or Emmanual. He thought back to the name he’d seen on Dean’s screen and decided that perhaps the name should just describe something about him. That made his task much easier, and he quickly entered in the name “BeesandBurgers” before clicking to the last section.

The program wanted him to describe himself, and once again he groaned aloud, but this time he legitimately considered putting the phone down and walking away. He considered it, but he didn’t do it. Instead, he quickly typed out the easiest thing he could think of at the time. “I’m a male and I enjoy bees. I also enjoy burgers and PB&J’s, though I don’t get to eat them anymore. I like sitting in parks and observing the world when I have the time. I also watch movies with my teenage daughter.” Cas assumed this would be good, but then he remembered that most people probably wrote about their jobs as well. Cas didn’t have a job though, not one he could talk about at least. So, he wrote down something that sounded like it would work. “I am a religious studies and folklore professor. I’ve been told I enjoy lumberjacks.” It seemed a bit abrupt to him, but he didn’t really have anything else to say, or the will to spend any more time working on this profile. His profile was now finally complete. 

The screen loaded once more, and now he could see pictures of many other men. He was surprised to find that many of them were shirtless in there photos. He wondered if he should have done the same thing, but since he wasn’t even certain how to change his photo, he decided against it. He continued to scroll through the images, searching for the one man who held his interest.

It took a bit of sifting through the various photos and one message to let a man called “CuddlyBear” know that he was not interested in giving out his location to strange men, but he found him. Dean’s photo almost succeeded in capturing the true beauty of the man. He was leaning against the Impala with his arms crossed and smirk on his face. He clicked on the image to show Dean’s full profile and saw that it lacked a lot of real detail, but still showed Dean’s signature charm, and Cas smiled when he read that his display name was “Impala67”. He should never have expected anything else from Dean. 

After an extended period of time just sitting and observing Dean’s profile, his conscious began to needle him. It wasn’t the first time, but he wondered if he should really go through with all of this. It did seem like a bit of a violation of privacy. Maybe he could wait and see if Dean messaged him first? But what if he never even saw his profile? No, Cas decided that no harm could come from simply sending him a message. Once he did that, it would be up to Dean whether he would respond or not. 

Cas contemplated what he could say to start off the conversation. He had to make sure that nothing he said included information that could not have been found in Dean’s profile, but he wanted to do everything he could to ensure Dean replied. A simple “hello” didn’t seem like enough, but a question seemed intrusive, and knowing Dean, that could scare him off much too soon. He finally decided on a true comment, “I think you look beautiful in your profile picture. You seem very happy.” He hit send before he could talk himself out of it. Now he just had to wait and see if Dean would respond.


	3. Chapter 3

Though the app let him know that Dean had the app open, he didn’t expect a response so soon. Cas was almost afraid to read the message once the alert sounded on his phone. He sent a silent prayer up to absent father when he heard the noise, and made sure to turn the sound off on his phone so Dean and Sam wouldn’t hear it go off if he was in their presence. That only provided a momentary distraction unfortunately, and then he was right back to worrying about reading what Dean sent him. He finally decided to read it after thinking of Dean, alone in his room, waiting for a response. He would feel terrible if he never returned Dean’s message, so he opened up the tab and read.

 

 **Impala67:** Thanks, I guess. Don’t know that’d I’d call myself beautiful, but whatever. My baby’s the real beauty.

 

Cas considered his message. It was typical of Dean to not accept any sort of compliment that went beyond the simple flirting tactics. He kind of expected that, and he wanted to reassure him, but he worried that it may send Dean away if he pushed too fast. He decided on feigning ignorance about Dean’s car in order to prolong the confrontation.

 

 **BeesandBurgers:** Your baby? Do you have a child as well?

 

 **Impala67:** Na. I mean the car. My ‘67 Impala. She’s in the pic with me.

 

 **BeesandBurgers:** Oh, I see. She seems nice.

 

 **Impala67:** Nice don’t even begin to explain it man, but you don’t wanna’ hear any of that. How’s it goin’?

 

 **BeesandBurgers:** If it is something you enjoy, I would be more than willing to listen. In regards to myself, I am doing okay. How are you?

 

 **Impala67:** I’ll have to remember that. And I’m as good as I can be, man. Life ain’t all rainbows and sunshine, but nothin’ too big to complain about right now.

 

Cas began to wonder what else he could say without Dean becoming suspicious about his knowledge or intentions. He wanted to hold a conversation with Dean. He wanted to prove that he was worthy of Dean’s attention in a more romantic sense, rather than as a tool or even as an ignorant angel in need of his teaching skills.  It turned out, he didn’t even need to worry about it, because Dean sent him another message before he could respond.

 

 **Impala67:** I gotta’ ask man, are we doing this?

 

 **BeesandBurgers:** Doing what?

 

 **Impala67:** Come on, this is Grindr. You know what I mean.

 

 **BeesandBurgers:** I’m sorry, but I don’t. My daughter downloaded this app for me.

 

 **Impala67:** God, man. Really? This is a hookup app. Ya’ know? Find a guy, have a little fun, then adios! It’s a little weird that your daughter wanted you into this.

 

Cas’ face heated up as he read Dean’s message. Claire had not explained that portion of the app. Though, he supposed that explained the message he’d received, and the various photos of undressed men. He wasn’t sure how to proceed. While he wanted to talk to Dean and really connect with them outside of the normal barriers, he didn’t feel comfortable with what Dean implied. He also knew that he could not meet Dean. Eventually, he’d have to reveal himself, but it would be much too soon to do so now.

 

 **BeesandBurgers:** I apologize. That is not exactly what I am looking for here.

 

 **Impala67:** So, what? You don’t think I’m pretty anymore?

 

 **BeesandBurgers:** Quite the opposite. I just don’t believe I am comfortable with the “one night stand” as I believe it’s called.

 

 **Impala67:** Oh. That’s cool, man. You did see my profile say “no strings attached” right?

 

 **BeesandBurgers:** I did, yes. I understand you’re lack of desire for a romantic relationship, but I thought perhaps we could still get to know each other.

 

 **Impala67:** You mean, like, as friends?

 

 **BeesandBurgers:** Yes, I suppose. I’d be open to more.

 

 **Impala67:** I guess we can do that. No expectations though man. I ain’t just gonna’ fall in love with some random internet guy. Even if he is cute.

 

Cas may have squeaked a bit out loud at the sight of Dean’s message. Dean said he was cute. That felt like an accomplishment to Cas. While the hunter had casually mentioned his appearance before, it never came in such a direct format as this. He knew this would be one of the hardest tasks he’d ever underwent, but that small comment made it seem worth it. He’d fallen for Dean in every sense of the word, so now he just had to hope he could help Dean to do the same for him.

 

 **BeesandBurgers:** I don’t expect any sort of commitment at the moment. I am glad to see you find me attractive though.

 

 **Impala67:** You act like no one’s ever told ya’ that before. I know you’re pic didn’t show your face, but you still seem damn adorable to me. What’s that about anyway?

 

Cas had to think for a moment to come up with a believable excuse for not revealing his face. His immediate thought, “I didn’t want you to recognize me,” definitely wouldn’t work. He didn’t really have any other reason to avoid it though, but then he remembered something. He’d listed a profession on his profile. That would surely provide a proper explanation.

 

 **BeesandBurgers:** I don’t believe anyone has told me that. To answer your question, I did not want any of my students to recognize me, if they were to find my profile.

 

 **Impala67:** Ah, I get that. Don’t have any student teacher fantasies then?

 

 **BeesandBurgers:** Oh, no! They may be adults, but most of them are my daughters age. It’s much too strange for me.

 

Cas wondered if he should be worried about how easily he could like about his profession. He figured it could mostly be attributed to the large amount of truth behind the lie. Claire was about the age of college students, and he was centuries old. Technically, even Dean was probably too young for him, but at least his vessels age was close enough.

 

 **Impala67:** Yeah, forgot about the kid. How’d that happen?

 

 **BeesandBurgers:** You want me to explain procreation to you?

 

 **Impala67:** No! I just meant, is she adopted or are you not gay? How’d you end up with a teenage daughter?

 

Cas was about to answer, but seconds later another message came through.

 

 **Impala67:** You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want. I kinda realized it might seem too personal.

 

 **BeesandBurgers:** It’s fine. I was married. We had a child. I am utterly indifferent to sexual orientation though. My daughter says that people generally call it pansexual.

 

 **Impala67:** Oh, gotcha’.

 

Cas bit his lip, and his finger hovered over the send button. Dean had asked, so why couldn't he? Surely he would expect the question. It seemed obvious that Dean having the app at all expressed some interest in men, but Cas didn’t want to assume anything. Finally, he just pressed the button, figuring that Dean ending the conversation would be the worst possible outcome. It would be better to end it now anyway, before he got too far into this.

 

 **BeesandBurgers:** What about you?

 

 **Impala67:** What about me?

 

 **BeesandBurgers:** You know very well what I was asking. What is your sexual orientation?

 

 **Impala67:** Man, you’re sassy. You know that?

 

Cas nearly sent another passive aggressive response, but then a second message appeared.

 

 **Impala67:** I’m bi.

 

That settles it then, Cas thought. He had definitely gone too far to turn back.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean had excused himself from the conversation soon after he’d stopped Cas’ heart from beating for a couple seconds with his nonchalant statement. Cas would admit that he’d been worried for a second that he may have pushed Dean over some undefined ledge, but then he heard his boots stomp down the hallway and his yell of “What’d you guys want for dinner?” and knew that Dean had reasons, beyond a lack of interest in him, to leave the conversation. 

 

He sat his phone down and plugged it into his charger to wait for his next discussion. Once he’d settled that the phone recognized the charger, he made his way into the kitchen where he assumed Dean had gone. Sam was already there by the time he entered, and appeared to be arguing about the merits of salad and pizza. Cas didn’t really taste most foods properly as an angel, but he still tried to eat with them. If he was telling the truth, it was mostly because Dean got this pleased smile on his face when he watched Cas try his cooking. 

 

“Hey Cas, tell Sam that salad is not an acceptable side.”

  
“I’m sorry Dean, but I’m going to have to agree with your brother. As I understand it, many restaurants serve salad with meals.”

 

“Oh, and if a restaurant jumped off a bridge would you do it too?” 

  
Cas saw Sam slap his palm to his face and groan. It was slightly amusing, but he was a little distracted by Dean’s question. “What do you mean? Restaurant’s could not jump off a bridge, Dean.”

 

“Ugh. No one appreciates my humor. Why don’t we just order Chinese? Everyone gets their own shit, and they don’t even serve salad. Anyone got a problem with that?”

 

“I guess that’s cool.” Sam said. “You get to pick it up though.”   
  


“Obviously. Cas, you in?”

 

“I don’t require sustenance Dean.”

 

Cas watched Dean sigh and try to relax his shoulders, which had gone rigid at the reminder. He sometimes thought that Dean began to think of him as human as well, and didn’t appreciate the reminder that he wasn’t like them. It was nice that Dean saw all the efforts he put into acting and feeling like a person, rather than an angel, but it still hurt to know that his nature disappointed Dean. He wanted to be able to understand and enjoy everything Dean did, but there were some things that he just couldn’t grasp with his angel sensibilities. Eating would always be one of them, and considering that was one of Dean’s major interests, it upset him that they couldn’t share that joy.

 

“I know, Cas. Humor me?”

  
  
“Of course, Dean. You may choose something for me.”

 

“Awesome. I promise it’ll be great.”

 

Cas nodded along. He seriously doubted that he would enjoy anything Dean ordered him, but that didn’t really matter. He just wanted Dean to be happy. If that meant that he found himself on the couch an hour later eating molecules in the shape of noodles and beef, then he would welcome the taste. Dean had also insisted that he try his food as well to ensure he got the full experience. Truthfully, he would most likely enjoy the few vegetables that came in the dishes slightly more, because raw foods had less intricate flavors then all of the foods Dean enjoyed that were stuffed full of preservatives and added flavoring. 

 

When they had finished the meal, Sam cleaned up all of the trash as a way to say thank you to Dean for driving to retrieve it. They all decided to sit and watch something on Netflix, since they didn’t have any hunts to research at the moment. After the whole thing with Jack taking out Lucifer, but dying himself in the process, had messed with them all. Crowley was gone, Kelly was gone, there mother was in the wind again, and everything had been suspiciously quiet. They knew that eventually someone would rise through the ranks of hell again to cause havoc, but for now, they would enjoy this.

 

While they were browsing Netflix, Cas excused himself to grab his phone. He knew that Dean had his with him, and if he sat in the recliner, rather than the couch, he’d be able to see Dean’s reactions to his messages without fear of being discovered. It seemed like as good a time as any to try it out. Especially since Sam would be there as well to provide a buffer if Dean began to question things. He always appreciated the way the younger brother would always come to his defense when Dean let his emotions get the best of him. It made him feel less isolated whenever he messed up and angered Dean again. 

 

When he came back into the room, he saw that the boys had selected some show called Daredevil and thankfully left the recliner open for him. He suspected the seats were chosen just because Dean would end up stealing all the popcorn if they didn’t sit next to each other, but it helped him either way. For a moment, he sat and observed, occasionally looking toward the screen to catch the occasional man being beaten in an alleyway. Once he’d decided that the Winchesters were significantly distracted, he pulled out his phone. 

 

**BeesandBurgers:** Are you available to talk?

 

He saw Dean’s phone light up on his lap, and watched both Sam and Dean glance toward it for a moment. Luckily for him, Sam just turned back to the TV after realizing it wasn’t his phone causing a commotion. Dean however, picked his phone up and his brow furrowed as Cas assumed he read the message. Dean typed something out, and placed his phone back down. He still had his phone in his hand, so neither of the boys noticed as it lit up seconds later.

 

**Impala67:** I guess. Just watchin’ Daredevil. 

 

**BeesandBurgers:** Ah, on Netflix, yes? 

 

**Impala67:** Yeah, dude. You seen it?

 

**BeesandBurgers:** Not much, I’m afraid.

 

**Impala67:** My brother and I just started it, so I’m not gonna’ preach to you about it or anything. What kinda shows are you into?

 

**BeesandBurgers:** I really enjoy Orange is the New Black and The Wire. I confess though, I’ve spent a significant amount of time watching what a friend calls “trash TV.” 

 

**Impala67:** Oh, man. You sound a lot like my best friend. He loves that junk. 

 

Cas’ face lit up at the mention of himself. It didn’t take long for it to fall however, when he realized this may be too close to his actual self. While he wanted to stay true to his personality, and he didn’t really want to lie about anything that wouldn't directly reveal his identity, he did want to avoid anything that could be linked to himself. He’d have to be a bit more careful about what he said in the future.

 

**BeesandBurgers:** It is very addictive. I’m sure you have “guilty pleasures” as well.

 

He watched Dean as he reached down for his phone for what was probably the fifth time in as many minutes and begin to type. Sam turned and stared at him the entire time he was doing it. His phone lit up and he looked down to it for a moment.    


  
**Impala67:** Don’t tell anyone, but I really love Dr.Sexy. You’ll have to wait to make fun of me for it though, cause my brothers glaring at me to get off my phone. Talk later.

 

Cas sent back a quick goodbye and turned back to the brothers, who were now actively glaring at each other. He could tell that Dean definitely wasn’t going to say anything, and Sam must have realized this as well, because he finally broke the somewhat tense silence. 

 

“So, who are you texting over there?”

 

“What? I’m not textin’ anybody.”

 

“Sure. You’re just coincidentally googling something every time your phone lights up.”

 

“Maybe I am. Mind your business Sammy.”

 

“Come on, Dean. You know doing the whole defensive thing just makes you more suspicious. What is it? You hiding a girlfriend somewhere?”

 

“Man, you know I can’t do that.”

 

Sam crossed his arms. Dean glared at him. Neither one of them wanted to back down, but he knew that eventually Dean would give in to Sam’s “puppy dog eyes” as he called it. Cas hated that he technically caused all of this distress, but he figured it wasn’t too bad yet. He could always step away if things grew too tense between the brothers, but for now, it seemed okay. Dean sighed and turned his head down toward the phone in his lap.

 

“It’s just a friend, okay? I started talkin’ to him online, and he seems cool. I don’t know, it’s not a big deal.”

 

Cas was shocked that Dean had admitted it was a man. Of course, he also only said that he was a friend, and he wasn’t specific about how or where they had met, but this seemed important. He was also extremely pleased that Dean already considered them friends. It was probably strange considering the fact that they were already friends, but something inside Cas fluttered at the thought of Dean still desiring him without the pushing force that was their circumstantial coming together, and the building of the friendship after that. 

 

“Dean, you’re allowed to have friends.”

 

“I know. It’s just weird to have internet friends.”

 

“Not really. Lot’s of Charlie’s friends were online. I think it’s good that you’re putting yourself out there.”   
  


“Alright. Alright. Enough emotions for now. Can we just watch this dude kick the hell out of people now?”

 

“Yeah, Dean. Thanks for telling me.”

 

Dean grunted his acknowledgement and they both turned back to the television. Cas smiled to himself, glad the issue had resolved. He wished he could continue talking to Dean, but the small experiment had gone well. Dean clearly cared a bit about his relationship with “BeesandBurgers” and Cas figured his plan was working so far. He wouldn't call it a success yet, but he was much more hopeful than when he started all of this. For once, he thought, his plans might turn out well.


	5. Chapter 5

Cas decided it would be best to wait for Dean to contact him this time. While Dean always seemed responsive in his messages, he could be doing that out of politeness. Cas just wanted to ensure that Dean actually wanted to talk to him, and the best way to do that involved a lot of waiting. It had only been a day now, and he did see Dean in person, but it became difficult to speak to him without the openness present in their messages. He missed it, and it only got worse the longer he waited. 

  
He walked around the bunker in his spare time, which was pretty much all of his time anymore. He’d go into the storage rooms and try to sense if their was anything interesting about the items in there. Occasionally he’d feel something and bring it out for Dean and Sam to take a look at in case it could be useful. In fact, that’s what he found himself doing when he finally received a message on his phone. The buzz of the device made him jump, but his excitement soon replaced the fear.  He wiped the dust from his hands onto his pants and picked up his phone from the shelf. 

 

**Impala67:** What’s up, dude?

 

**BeesandBurgers:** Currently, the ceiling. 

 

**Impala67:** Haha. You know what I meant.

 

What did teachers do? Cas knew from reading and movies Dean had shown him that they often had work outside of the home. Perhaps that would be a plausible excuse. He wasn’t sure that professors had the same sort of duties as school teachers though. Given the area of study he’d described to Dean, being truthful about his activities might not be beyond belief. He would always prefer telling Dean the truth anyway.

 

**BeesandBurgers:** I’m sorting through possibly magical artifacts.

 

**Impala67:** What do you mean? You believe in magic Bees?

 

**BeesandBurgers:** While bees do have many amazing qualities, I don’t know that I’d say I believe in magic bees. At least, I’ve seen no evidence of their existence.

 

**Impala67:** I was shortening your name, man. You know, BeesandBurgers, it’s kinda long so I just wrote Bees. 

 

**BeesandBurgers:** Oh, very well. To answer your question, yes, I do believe in magic.

 

**Impala67:** Really? Like witches and shit, or Harry Potter?

 

**BeesandBurgers:** Harry Potter is fictional, I believe in the magical properties of people, usually obtained inherently or through nefarious means.

 

**Impala67:** I’m gonna’ say something, and feel free to completely ignore me if you don’t get it, but does the word “hunter” mean anything to you?

 

Cas groaned. He’d gone too far. Dean knowing that he was involved in the community could ruin everything. If he connected the profile to him, Dean would be angrier than he’d ever been. Cas hated himself at the moment for ever thinking this whole dating app business was a good idea. He should have just been happy with Dean’s friendship. So many people go through life without even that. He should consider himself lucky. And he really does. It just wasn’t enough apparently. The angels always did call him selfish. Then again, the hunter community was not a tight-knit one. It was likely that the Winchesters had never met many of the hunters out there. Cas sighed, and messaged him back.

 

**BeesandBurgers:** Yes.

 

**Impala67:** Are you…? 

 

**BeesandBurgers:** Not exactly. I research. I’m well acquainted with hunters though. 

 

Cas figured that was close enough to the truth. Since they had not revealed their identities, it seemed safe to assume that Dean would not ask for names of specific hunters either. He just hoped that Dean didn’t feel the need to reveal his own name. 

 

**Impala67:** I’ve gotta go

 

Cas dropped the phone from his hand. What had he done wrong? While it may not have seemed that strange to someone who didn’t know Dean, Cas could practically sense the escape that Dean had made. Something Cas said had freaked him out, and now he had run away. It was almost worse this way though, because this was their entire relationship. If Impala67 ran away from BeesandBurgers, there was no way to ensure they would talk again. Cas could always find Dean when he ran away, but there online relationship was different. He didn’t think he was ready to leave it behind just yet.

 

After picking up his phone, he walked out of the room in search of Dean. He thought that he might be able to inquire about that friend Dean had made and convince him to continue the relationship. At the very least, he may be able to find out what had caused whatever problem Dean had. He could hear Sam and Dean talking in the kitchen up ahead, so he moved toward there and saw them sitting at the table. Dean had a beer in his hand, so he knew that they must be having a serious conversation. It took a second for Cas to catch on to what they were discussing, but once he did, he quickly hid behind the wall. 

 

“I don’t know what to do man. The guy knows the life.” Dean said.

 

“Where did you say you met him?”

 

“I… I didn’t.” 

 

“Okay. So where then?”

 

“Grindr.” Dean said. It was so quiet that, without his advanced hearing, Cas wouldn't have understood him at all. He could hear Sam trying to suppress a laugh, and wished he could telepathically yell at Sam to keep calm and not scare Dean away.

 

“Okay, so he was looking for a hookup and just casually mentioned that he knows what goes bump in the night?”

 

“No, dude’s weird. He said he wanted a meaningful relationship.”

 

“And he went to Grindr to find it?” Sam did laugh then. Cas glared at him through the wall.

 

“Yeah, somethin’ about his daughter signin’ him up.”

 

“He’s got a kid too? Man, this guy’d be perfect for you if he had dark hair, blue eyes, maybe a set of wings…” Sam trailed off. Cas didn’t know what he was going on about, but he was definitely interested in Dean’s answer.

 

“Shut up, man. I told you not to talk about that.”

 

Cas was beginning to freak out. It was obvious from the conversation that Sam was aware of Dean’s attraction to men, but it sounded like he was attracted to him as well. That couldn't be true, but he couldn’t think of any other way to interpret the conversation.

 

“I just want you to be happy, Dean. If that’s with Cas, or with some other internet guy, I don’t care. You deserve something good.” Sam said. 

 

“I know, Sam. It’s stupid, anyway. Cas doesn’t like me like that, and if this dude is in the community, the second he hears my name, he’ll be runnin’ for the hills.” Dean sighed. “Good talk.” 

 

“Wait. You can’t know that if you don’t talk to…” 

 

“I said, Good talk, Sam. Leave it.” Cas could hear Dean’s footsteps and quickly ducked into another room to make it appear that he was just walking down the hall. 

 

“Dude, why were you in the storage closet?”

 

“I was… I was looking for laundry detergent. I seem to have gotten dust all over my pants.” 

 

Dean stared at him like he was crazy, and then looked down at his pants. They were actually covered in dust, but Cas didn’t need to clean them manually. He could just use his “angel mojo” to clean them up, but Dean didn’t need to know that.

 

“It’s in the laundry room.”

 

“Oh, yes, of course. The laundry detergent is in the laundry room. Thank you, Dean. I’ll just… go do that then.”

 

“You alright, buddy?”

 

“Yes. I’m fine. Thank you.” Cas said. He quickly turned and practically ran back down the hall. He was certain that Dean sensed something was wrong, but he couldn’t talk to him about it just yet. If what Sam said was true though, he would need to bring it up soon. That meant telling Dean about the messages though, and he didn’t know how to do that without Dean feeling like he couldn’t trust him anymore.  Perhaps he should talk to Sam. He always knew what to do in these emotional situations. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

It took a couple days for Cas to find an opportunity to bring up his situation with Sam. The man was not prone to emotional outbursts, but he still thought it would be best to wait for a time when Dean was out of the bunker. So, when Dean announced that he was going grocery shopping and explicitly told Cas he wasn’t coming, which may have been because he made Dean explain all the different variations of peanut butter the last time he went, Cas took his chance. 

 

It didn’t take long to locate Sam, as he generally spent his time in the library, whether or not they had a case. He seemed to be typing a long message on his phone, but otherwise remained unoccupied, so Cas figured this was the best time to confront him. He sat down in the chair in front of Sam and cleared his throat. It felt a little strange to draw his attention that way, but he’d seen them do that on many occasions and hoped it might make him appear more human. It worked well enough for him, since Sam looked up to him after finishing his message.

 

“What’s up, Cas?”

 

“I require your assistance.”

 

“Okay. With what?”

 

Cas considered how he should address the problem. He knew that Dean really couldn’t be upset about him discussing his sexuality, since Sam clearly knew. At the same time, this still seemed very private. He didn’t want to make Sam uncomfortable, or make Dean any angrier than he knew he would be once he learned what Cas had done. He decided that being entirely truthful and open would be the best approach, even if it annoyed Dean. He was here for advice, and Sam couldn’t provide that without all of the facts.

 

“You are aware that Dean has been speaking with someone online?”

 

  
“Yeah, that dude he’s always messaging. What about it?”

 

“It’s me.”

 

Sam’s eyes widened and he looked physically pained. Cas worried for a moment that he was not going to handle this as well as expected. Sam always seemed so accepting, and he’d even been encouraging Dean to pursue a relationship with Cas, so why wasn’t he saying anything? It didn’t make sense, but then it got worse. Sam’s face contorted as he began to laugh uncontrollably, practically sputtering, and almost falling out of his chair.  Honestly, Cas was a little offended.

 

“ I don’t see what’s funny about this situation.”

 

“It’s not...It’s...You…” Sam tried to speak, but he clearly struggled to stop the laughter still bursting through his mouth.

 

“Sam, this is a serious situation. I need your assistance.”

 

  
“I know, Cas. I get that.” Sam was still giggling occasionally, but seemed to mostly succeed in his battle against whatever he found so comedic about Cas’ dilemma. 

 

“Why are you laughing then?”

 

“You two are just completely ridiculous. Is it really that hard to just admit that you’re in love with each other?”

 

“I would do so freely if I ever believed Dean would be accepting of the admission.”

 

“What makes you think he wouldn’t be?”

 

“He told me.” Cas said, keeping his face straight. He understood that Sam was frustrated with them, because Cas was too. Making fun of them wouldn’t help make anything better though, so he really wished Sam would stop and offer some genuine advice. He just wanted Dean to be happy, and then maybe he’d get to be happy too.

 

“Dean told you he didn’t want you to love him? When did this happen?”

 

“Not in so many words. He told my internet persona that he was not interested in a relationship.”

 

“Cas, man, that’s not the same thing.”

 

  
“I don’t understand.”

 

“Those apps are for one night stands, not building genuine relationships. Dean wasn’t just going to propose to you or something. I’m honestly surprised he’s even continued to talk to you, but I guess that’s probably the whole profound bond thing.” Cas looked confused, but Sam kept talking. “You need to understand that, as much as Dean says he doesn’t, he wants a family. I think you could give him that.”

 

“He already has a family.”

 

“Yeah, and you’re a big part of that, but that’s not what I mean. Dean wants someone to give his love to, and someone that will freely give it in return. He wants someone that understands him, and there’s no one that does that better than you.”

 

“Do you really believe that, Sam?”

 

“I do. You should really talk to him about this.”

 

Cas looked down at his hands. He had a lot to think about. He knew deep down that everything Sam told him was true, but it didn’t make addressing the matter any easier. They’d spent so long on the edge of togetherness, that it seemed near impossible to break that final boundary. It seemed especially formidable due to Cas’ less than truthful manner of handling it too.  

 

“But how do I tell him that I’m the man he’s been speaking to all this time?”

 

“I don’t know, Cas. It’s not like there’s a precedent for this kind of thing. Just be honest, and understand that Dean’s probably going to get angry. Give him time to calm down and he might just come around to the idea.”

 

“Thank you, Sam. I have a lot to consider.” He got up from his seat, leaving Sam to go back to his texting. He felt a little more confident in where he was moving from here, but it didn’t stop him from being scared of admitting what he’d done. Sam was right, Dean would be angry, and Cas knew to expect that, but it would still crush him. He just hoped that Sam was also right about Dean eventually forgiving him for any of his transgressions. It wouldn’t matter soon, because Dean had a right to know, no matter how much Cas feared the outcome.


	7. Chapter 7

Cas finally finished setting up his plot to tell Dean in the way he believed would most likely prevent Dean from cutting off all communication with him. Many different flavors of pies were lining the countertop in the kitchen. Earlier in the day, he travelled to the grocery store to pick up Dean’s favorite beer brand, and several of them were chilling now. He even bought couple bottles of oil for the Impala, because he remembered Sam mentioning it being part of their Christmas traditions. Now, he was just waiting for Dean to wake up and stumble into the kitchen. He considered waking him up, but he knew from experience that Dean was an angry sleeper, and he’d prefer to keep that emotion as far away from this interaction as possible. 

 

“Do I smell pie?” He heard Dean yell. Cas knew that it would only be seconds before he came into the room. He stood up straight and prepared himself for the speech he needed to give. Hopefully, Dean would actually give him time to explain. 

 

“Yes, Dean. I’m in the kitchen.” 

  
Dean looked around when he entered the kitchen. His eyes darted from the pies, to Cas, and then back to the pies. While he smiled each time he saw the various pies waiting for him, his squinted his eyes at Cas and seemed reluctant to step forward. “What’s going on Cas? What’d you do?”

 

“Please, just have some pie, I’ll get you a beer.” Cas walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer for each of them. He placed them both at the table and sat, waiting for Dean to come over with a pie tin and fork. He sipped at his beer as he watched Dean narrow his eyes at him, but move forward toward the pie. He knew that the alcohol wouldn’t actually do anything for him, but it provided a little comfort in what was sure to be an awkward situation. 

 

Dean gently sat his pie down next to the beer Cas placed for him. He dug into the desert in a much less gentle manner, but after he got a few bites in, he looked up to Cas, who was still sitting silently as he watched Dean consume the pie. “So, are you gonna’ tell me what’s up?”

 

“Yes, but before I do, can you promise not to say anything until I’m done?”

 

“Come on, Cas. It can’t be that bad?” 

 

Cas glared at him.

 

“Fine. I won’t interrupt.”

 

  
Cas hesitated for a moment, but he knew it’d be better if he just got on with it. “I’d like to talk to you about Grindr.”

 

Dean spit out a bit of the pie in his mouth. “Jesus, Cas! I don’t wanna’ talk about that stuff. How do you even know about that?”

 

“I asked you not to interrupt.”

 

“Fine, sorry.”

 

“You are forgiven. As I said, I want to talk about Grindr. Specifically, my use of the application. I’d also like to apologize in advance for everything I’m about to tell you.” Cas paused for a moment, Dean appeared confused and a little scared, but he didn’t look like he wanted to scream yet, which was a good sign. “ Some weeks ago, I saw a message you recieved from someone on that application, which led me to believe you may be open to expressing your feelings toward men.” Dean’s face was definitely red now, but it seemed to be from embarrassment, rather than anger. “I had the application myself, because Claire thought it might help me get over you, but I’d never used it, or I hadn’t until that night. I made an account and purposely pursued you. I’m sorry, Dean. I’m BeesandBurgers.” Cas hung his head, staring at the stains on the table when he finally finished talking. He was surprised that Dean hadn’t said anything as he spoke, but he knew that wouldn’t last long. He heard the chair scrape against the floor and a clatter of the pie tin and fork hitting the ground.

 

“You fucking ‘Catfished’ me, Cas! How could you?” 

  
“I-”

 

“No. You don’t get to explain. You’ve said enough, and I’m done listenin’ to you talk about how sorry you are that you lied to me. Again!” 

 

He finally looked up to watch Dean stomp out of the room. As he looked around the room and saw the pie filling coating the floor, he realized that his world was crashing in on itself. He regretted everything he’d done from the first moment he’d clicked on the little square on his phone. He should never have done this, but there was no going back now. Dean hated him, and he deserved it. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

After a few days, Cas completely gave up hope that Dean might forgive him. Unfortunately, he couldn’t work up the strength to leave either, which is why he was in his current predicament. He hadn’t left his room in 3 days. Sam knocked on the door everyday, and called through to see if he was still there, but aside from that, he also hadn’t spoken in that time. He switched his phone off when he entered the room, and the only thing, aside from staring at the wall, that he’d accomplished was binge watching a bunch of documentaries on Netflix.

 

Eventually he would get over this. He was centuries old, so this little rejection should be like a blip in his timeline. The problem was, it didn’t feel that way. Cas felt destroyed. He wanted to sleep and drink, all things an angel really doesn’t concern themselves with, but he supposed that stopped mattering a long time ago. Now, nothing really mattered to him. Dean Winchester was always his reason for fighting, and it was clear to him that he no longer deserved to fight for him. 

 

On the fourth day, he sat up in his bed and waited for Sam to come knocking on the door once again. He did it like clockwork, every day at 9 AM. He wasn’t late today. The clock had just ticked over to the hour on Cas’ laptop screen, and he heard the tell-tale pounding coming from his heavy wooden door. Sam was respectful of his privacy and allowed it to remain closed all this time, though Cas never locked it. 

 

“Cas, you okay in there?”

  
“I suppose.”

 

“I talked to Dean.” 

 

“You didn’t have to do that, Sam.” 

 

“This conversation would be a lot easier to have if I didn’t have to yell through your door.”

 

Cas didn’t respond for a moment. He was uncertain that he wanted Sam to see him in such a state of disarray. Aside from his moments as a human, and a few times during the apocalypse, the Winchesters were mostly used to his constantly maintained form, but he hadn’t been able to bring himself to waste his grace on that in that past few days. His hair made it clear that he’d been lying in bed for 4 days, and he wore sweatpants and a Led Zeppelin shirt that has accidentally been put in Cas’ room once when Sam did a group load of laundry. He knew that Sam wouldn’t judge him, not really at least, but it still took a second to reassure himself of this.

 

“You’re welcome to enter, Sam.” He called out.

 

As Sam entered the room, Cas watched his eyes dart around to the blankets bundled everywhere. While Cas didn’t need their warmth, the comfort provided from the little nest seemed like it helped to ease the pain a little. For a moment, Sam’s face flashed through several emotions. It seemed to Cas that his downturned smile and subtle gleam in his eyes spoke of how much Sam had come to pity him. 

 

“Can I sit?” He asked.

 

“Of course.” Cas waved his hand to the end of the bed that had a space open between his laptop and the bed frame. 

 

“Dean’s really pissed, Man.”

 

“Yes, I am aware. Are you here to ask me to leave?”

 

“No!” Sam’s eyes widened and became a little frantic. “We wouldn’t do that. Dean’s pissed, but I think I talked him down, or I helped at least.”

 

“That’s very kind of you, Sam, but what I’ve done can not just be forgiven.”

 

“Cas, what you did was bad. I get that. But it doesn’t mean that you just give up. It might take a bit of time, but I honestly think that Dean’s more confused and hurt, then outright angry. I tried to get him to understand that you just didn’t know how to approach him with your feelings, and if anyone gets the difficulty of emotions, it’s Dean.”

 

“That was very kind of you, Sam. Do you truly believe that he’ll come to forgive me?”

 

“Yep.” Sam stood up and clapped his hand on Cas’ back. “And I think it’ll happen sooner than you think.” With that ominous message, he left the room, closing Cas’ door behind him. 

 

It seemed like only a few seconds had passed when he popped his head back in the room and said, “Oh, by the way, you should turn your phone back on.” and left once more.

 

Cas reached over to his bedside table and did as he was told. It took a moment for his phone to boot back up, but aside from a few texts from Claire, it didn’t seem like anyone needed him. Perhaps he would go visit her when Dean inevitable got sick of his presence. He was still questioning why Sam had even told him to turn it back on when a message came through.

 

**Impala67:** Meet me in the hallway

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter, guys! I don't currently have any sequels planned, but I suppose I would consider it, if there was some desire for that. Comment and let me know what you guys think. If you have any scenes you want to see illustrated, I could also try that out if you comment or message me on Tumblr. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

Cas’ jaw dropped when he read the message. Dean was reaching out to him. Dean wanted to talk to him, which meant, Dean didn’t hate him! Or that’s what he thought at first. Eventually darker ideas flooded his mind. What if Dean was just going to ask him to leave? Cas supposed he could have had Sam do it earlier, but maybe Dean wanted to do it himself. It wasn’t Sam’s problem after all, so he wouldn’t want to put that extra burden on his brother.

 

Despite his worry, Cas knew he couldn’t just sit in his bed and stare at his phone. He would go find Dean and get this over before he sunk further into his head. There was no point in prolonging the inevitable. Dean could kick him out whether or not he showed up, and he’d much rather get the chance to see his face one last time than have Dean message him to just pack his things and leave.

 

He hopped out of bed, and didn’t bother changing into nicer clothing or fixing his hair. When he looked in the mirror over his dresser, he saw the dark circles under his eyes and the redness within them, but that wasn’t something he had time to cover. He’d have to see Dean just like this, vulnerable and alone. It was probably fitting, considering that it’s likely how Dean felt when Cas revealed what he’d done to him.

 

He went to pull on the cold metal handle and stopped in his tracks when he saw what was waiting outside. Dean was just outside his door, eyes toward the floor, but they shot up when he heard the sound of the door creaking open. There were circles under his eyes too. Cas hated to have caused any of that. It looked like Dean was having difficulty speaking, so Cas figured he would help just one last time.

 

“I’ll-”

 

“I’m-”

 

They stared at each other for a moment, probably too long, until Dean finally found the courage to start. 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Cas’ eyes widened. “What do you mean? I hurt you, Dean.”

 

“Yeah, you did, but I freaked out. What you did was wrong, and I know that you know that, but I coulda’ handled it better. I talked to Sam” Cas looked like he was about to interrupt, but Dean held up his hand. “Yeah, I know, I don’t do feelings, but he helped. He knows about all this stuff, you, the bi thing, and he kinda talked me down. I know I’m “unapproachable” as Sam would say, but it shouldn't be that way with you. You’re my best friend, man. You should feel alright talking to me. Even about that sort of thing.” At his last statement, Dean’s cheeks began turning a rosy color, betraying his true feelings on the matter. 

 

Cas wasn’t sure how to respond. Dean was basically forgiving him, but he knew he didn’t deserve this. How could Dean want him around knowing what he’d done? Though he supposed his statement was right. Cas didn’t feel able to talk to Dean about emotional issues, but that didn’t mean that the way he dealt with that problem was acceptable. 

 

“What are you saying, Dean? What I did wasn’t okay. You should hate me!”

 

“I can’t hate you, Cas. You’ve screwed up a lot over the years, but we all have. We learn to forgive each other because that’s what families do.”

 

“But I betrayed you. I tricked you into thinking there was no harm in revealing all of this information about yourself, and you told me things that you’d never willingly admitted in person. How was that any way to show you I cared about you?”

 

“Do you?”

 

Cas squinted at him. “Do I what?”

 

“Care.”

 

“Of course, Dean. I care about you more than anything.”

 

“I know. That’s why I forgive you. Your heart is always in the right place, even if you don’t know how to handle that. You deserve some credit for even being able to express yourself at all. I mean, you’re an angel man, this is entirely against your code. And I gotta’ tell you, you’re getting to be a pretty convincing liar.” Cas’ face fell at the statement. “Come on, I was trying to lighten the mood.” Cas’ eyes were still glued to the floor, so Dean took his chin in both of his hands and forced his eyes up into his. “I forgive you, because I care too, Cas.”

 

“Not the way I do.”

 

Dean groaned. He still cradled Cas’ face in his hands, but he closed his eyes and looked up toward the ceiling. He breathed in and out for a moment, and Cas stood completely still and waited for him to move. Finally, Dean opened his eyes and stared directly into Cas’. A battle was being waged behind those eyes, but Cas could see when it was finally resolved. Dean began to lean in and Cas’ breath hitched as he realized what was about to happen. He tilted his head up a little as their lips finally met. It was still for a moment as they adjusted to this new sensation. Dean sighed into the kiss, and Cas lost all his restraint and pushed fully into the kiss, lifting his hands to run them through Dean’s hair. 

 

Neither of them could tell how long the kiss had gone on, but at a certain point, it seemed more like they were just basking in each other’s air, rather than actively kissing. It wasn’t until Sam coughed from behind them that they finally broke slightly apart. They stood in each other’s arms, but their grips loosened, allowing them to turn toward the younger Winchester. 

 

“You guys work it out then?” He asked. 

 

  
“Yeah, I guess we just had to talk about it. Who woulda’ guessed.” Dean laughed. 

 

Sam rolled his eyes, and turned around to walk back toward his own room. Dean turned back to Cas once he was out of sight and locked eyes with him once more. “I know you just left your bedroom, but how’d you feel about going back in for a little while longer?” Dean joked. 

 

“I think I’d be okay with that.” Cas said, taking Dean’s hand in his, and pulling him through the door. 

 

The had a lot of talking to do. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I love you all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to find me on Tumblr at [http://fantasticaldrew.tumblr.com](Fantastical%20Drew)


End file.
